


No Life After You

by Senket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren’t many things you can do to James T. Kirk to break his spirit; not directly, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Life After You

 

There aren’t that many things you can do to James Kirk that will break his spirit. Hit him, punch him, strangle him, isolate him, hell he’s had worse from his first officer. Tell him he’s worthless and he’ll answer that he knows, whisper wet poison in his ear, slippery slime to corrode him from the inside out and he’ll simply stand and ignore you. Brand your name into his skin, cut him into slivers, keep him in a frozen cell and he’ll just keep fighting. He doesn’t really care what you do to him. He’s not important to himself. He’s never before cared about injury, about death-defying odds and he’s not going to start now. Tell him that nobody in his crew even misses him and he’ll answer, smart-mouthed, again and again, that you don’t know shit about the Enterprise. And yes, in his lowest moments, when he’s been locking up in his empty, tiny little cell for weeks, numb until the moment you dip him into steaming hot water and he _screams_ , he might believe it’s true. Nobody is looking for him. But it won’t matter, and he’ll still steal bits of machinery and coils of wire and do anything to get back to his ship. Because he doesn’t matter to himself, but every second there’s still a heart beating under his skin, there’s still a brain ticking away in his skull, is a second dedicated to _them_ , his crew, his  **family**. And it doesn’t matter if they don’t want him because nobody wanted him before- either damned way he was going to get back to them.

No, there wasn’t much you could do to Jim Kirk. At least not directly.

“ **No!** ”

Jim threw himself forward; the two guardsman that held him jerked him back. He snarled and screamed and squirmed, all knees and elbows and desperation. A surprise blow to the sternum got him out of the first man’s grip; from there he twisted like an eel out of the second’s fingers, running flat-out across the room. Nobody tried to stop him. There wasn’t a need.

“No no no no _no_.” He dropped to his knees, shaking, in front of the chair. Trembling fingers worked on the knot at Spock’s wrists for a moment before clenching, white-knuckled, around the man’s arms. Jim’s head bent against Spock’s knees. A sob wrenched out of his throat, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire face screw up tightly, already blotchy red. He didn’t bother trying to disguise his pain, he never had, not like this. “No, _please_.”

Spock’s finger twitched against his elbow and his head shot up. He met Spock’s dark eyes, blinking out his tears to make the shape distinguishable.

“Jim.”

It wasn’t a single sound, just the Vulcan’s thin lips shaping out the name. Jim shot up, leaning a knee against the chair and half-climbing into the Vulcan’s lap. His hands flew to the officer’s face, cradling the shape of his skull. He pressed their foreheads together, unashamed of his tears. “Spock. No, Spock, please. _Please_.” He needed the man’s hands against him but they were still tied- Spock was probably too weak now to lift his arm, anyway. “Please please please please no, _no,_ Spock, Spock I need you. _I need you_.”

“Jim,” the man tried again. His voice was bear, a croak. Nobody else would be able to hear it- Jim barely could. “I have been-”

“ _No_.”

“and shall always be-”

“Spock, _stop it_. **Please**. Please no, no no no _no.”_

“Your friend.”

“ **NO**!”

His hand flew to grip Spock’s, hard. The alien’s long fingers curled ever so slightly, his thumb weakly pressed into Jim’s skin.

“t'hy'la. Live Long-”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Jim snarled, trembling violently, his entire expression twisted by the unbearable grief, “don’t you **dare** finish that sentence. Don’t you dare wish that on me without you.”

“…prosper.”

A last breath extinguished against Jim’s throat. The captain gripped his first officer to him, sticky with green blood, and screamed. Wailed. He climbed into the chair, pressed against  the cooling body and cried and cried until he couldn’t _think_ anymore, until time stopped.

When Jim woke again, he was in that cold cell. Frozen. Blue eyes stared distantly into the light, cold and empty as an Antarctican morning. Jim was silent; neither did he fight back. Jim never said much of anything again.

There aren’t many things you can do to James T. Kirk to break his spirit; not directly, anyway. But thinking about it, his weak points are easy enough to find, if you think outside the box a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My RP and I did continue this as a thread where Jim believed Spock to be dead while Spock had actually gone into a recuperative state and survived. So. He's not /dead/ dead just. You know. Mostly dead.


End file.
